


From Whence We've Come, So Will We Be

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: HD Fic Tac Toe 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Challenge #1: Fic Tac Toe, HD Birthday Bash, Pureblood Culture, aesthetic, pureblood history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: An aesthetic/moodboard for the prompt on my Fic Tac Toe board that was a picture of some old books. I tried to keep the picture's color scheme. It's meant for the Malfoys, but could really be seen as any of the old pureblood families.





	From Whence We've Come, So Will We Be

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that it's really important to remember Draco's upbringing if you want to get a full picture of his character. The ancient pureblood families are just that--ancient. They came to Britain one way or another centuries ago, and have a well of history to look back on. The ancestors that traveled here, the ancestors that built their family up to a position of prestige, and all of the ancestors who had kept them there, through all of the different societal changes; their stories would've surrounded Draco growing up. You can get away from that, but you can't ever fully forget where you came from. I see it in a lot of his characterization.  
> I tried to capture a feeling of vague history in the aesthetic to represent all that.


End file.
